Por que
by JhungYuki
Summary: Todo parecia estar bien, pero no es asi,la soledad asota los corazones de Tsukasa y Tsukushi,al no poder estar juntos.Sonfic que no tiene un final feliz.


este es el primer fanfic que escribo espero que les guste es de Hana Yori Dango y ocurre despues del final en el live accion ojala que dejen reviews para saber si sirvo o no para esto.

**PORQUE**

Llovía, en un día de verano, algo normal en un clima tropical, pero eso no importaba, ya nada le importaba. Desde su casa la única compañía que tenía era el sonido de la lluvia al golpear el vidrio de su ventana.

"_Miro caer las gotas_

_La lluvia en mi ventana…"_

Últimamente ya no le dolía estar sola, al contrario, la relajaba no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie y le permitía ordenar sus ideas. El pensar que ya no tenía futuro con él.

"_Se que todo será igual_

_No cambiara mañana…"_

Eso era lo que tenía que aceptar, ella Makino Tsukushi y Domiouji Tsukasa no podían ni podrían estar juntos nunca. Lo único que le quedaba era intentar mirar el futuro con optimismo.

"_El sol volverá a salir_

_La luna será más blanca…"_

No es que esto la hiciera feliz, sabía perfectamente que estaba mal, que no debería ser así, pero no podía seguir luchando; la destrozaba el hecho de que él ya no seguiría a su lado, ni viajarían juntos como se lo había prometido.

"_El río será más río_

_No caerá en las montañas…"_

Se dirigía al colegio, aquel en donde lo conoció, en donde se encontraban todos sus recuerdos, pero él ya no estaba allí.

Caminaba lento, sin percatarse que la seguían, se trataba de una limusina. Se detuvo, era él, no supo que hacer, se quedo petrificada dirigiendo sus ojos hacia él.

"_Porque me quedo muda_

_Perdida en tu mirada…"_

oh, eres tú que coincidencia- dijo él

oh, si que coincidencia pero ahora tengo que ir a clases- ella corre.

Sigue su camino pensando lo estúpida que se vio al salir corriendo.

"_Porque todo es lejano_

_Porque sin ti ya no hay más nada..."_

En el silencio de la escalera de emergencia, se encontraba meditando su suerte. Por que tenía que enamorarse de él, por que tenía que ser Domiouji Tsukasa, el heredero del Imperio Domiouji, la persona más lejana a su realidad; el solo recordar todo lo que él hizo para conquistarla, era como un cuento que no tuvo un final feliz.

"_Porque no existen hadas _

_Ni príncipes ni sueños…"_

-Hola-se escucho

-…Hanazawa Rui- contesto ella. Hanazawa Rui, aquel que fue su primera ilusión, se encontraba junto a ella. Ahora era su mejor amigo que la acompañaba en los momentos más difíciles.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Si- dijo ella no muy convincente- solo lo vi esta mañana, pero no te preocupes, no me afecta, en serio. Puedo seguir mi vida sin Tsukasa Domiouji.

"_Porque todo es mentira _

_Porque sin ti ya no hay más vida…"_

_-_Entonces no tienes problemas para ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- interrogó él- ya que Tsukasa estará ahí.

-Claro, eso no importa, allí estaré- dijo desafiante. Rui sonrió y se retiró del lugar dejando a Tsukushi con un gran conflicto interno por sus arrebatos.

Llegó el día, Rui se había comprometido a enviar a alguien a recogerla. Sin mucho entusiasmo se puso aquel vestido que le regalo Shizuka-san para la ocasión. Se trataba de un vestido negro sencillo pero elegante que hacia resaltar la belleza de su esbelto cuerpo.

"_Un día profundo y claro_

_Llegaras a buscarme…"_

Una limusina blanca se detiene frente al edificio, ya llegó. Ella baja, del auto también baja un sujeto; alto, con un traje negro y elegante (bastante costosa al parecer). Se miran, no hablan, él decide romper el silencio.

-Hola, me dijeron que viniera a recogerte-dijo Tsukasa bastante nervioso, se quedo absorto contemplándola.

"_En una carroza blanca_

_Como en los cuentos de antes…"_

-Ah, que bien, quiero decir, en lugar de caminar-comentó evitando su mirada.

Se subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje hacia la fiesta. Estaban en silencio, no podían hablar, solo les bastaba que el otro estuviera a su lado.

"_Tú seguirás allí_

_Yo seguiré soñando…"_

Ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, y comenzó a tararear una canción, algo que la relajaba, cantaba algo que inconscientemente siempre hacia cuando estaba con Tsukasa.

"_Con el beso que al final _

_Te robaré mientras canto…"_

Tsukasa la observaba fijamente, aquella chica, la hierba salvaje, que era su único amor, por la cual se desvelaba todas las noches tratando de entender por que no estaban juntos.

Un impulso lo llevó a acercarse más a ella, Tsukushi no se dio cuenta hasta que él la llamó.

-Makino- dijo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Tsukushi se volteo, quedaron frente a frente, unos milímetros separaban sus bocas y él la tomo con sus manos para que no escapara. Ella no podía reaccionar, estaba atrapada en sus manos, Tsukasa se aproxima eliminando aquella distancia que les separaba y la beso.

"_Por que me quedo muda_

_Perdida en tu mirada…"_

Durante largos segundos no existió nada más para ellos que aquel beso, ese ansiado beso que los unía nuevamente.

"_Por que todo es lejano _

_Por que sin ti ya no hay más nada…"_

Algo que anhelaron durante tanto tiempo, lo obtuvieron al fin, rompiendo con esto aquel largo tiempo de espera y sufrimiento contenido.

"_Porque no existen hadas_

_Ni príncipes, ni sueños…"_

La emoción era tan grande que ella no pudo evitar llorar, Tsukasa la sintió y se separo de ella inmediatamente. Tsukushi no podía parar de llorar y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar sale corriendo del auto sin un rumbo fijo, solo con la idea de alejarse de él lo más pronto posible, a un lugar donde no lo pueda lastimar más.

"_Por que todo es mentira_

_Por que sin ti ya no hay más vida…"_

Llega a un puente, se acerca y sube al barandal, pensando en que por fin todo terminaría, ya no podría lastimarlo nunca más.

"_Ya no hay más vida…"_

Y sin tiempo para arrepentirse, saltó al vacío. Era una noche estrellada en la que se veía claramente el cuerpo de Saturno alumbrando y haciendo eco de unas palabras guiadas por el viento.

-Comenasay Domiouji

Aichiteruze….


End file.
